


Frustrated Tears

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, supportive Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe happy isn't for me, Fray and Loki show me some truths</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so it appears that I'm sad again, such is my karma that I'm not meant to be happy for long. Sorry. I know I said today to try not to be sad, it didn't work out that way. At any rate, I wanted comfort from Fray and Loki so here it is. I won't be adding Fray to allot of stories as I don't want to get tired of him. I will add him though every once in a while. To quote Ezm Emily, he's so effing cute. I can only agree on that. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this. Con-crit is always welcomed.

 I was crying again, I got my confidence shaken it hurt allot. What hurt the most though, being frustrated by it, I didn't want to feel like that.

I couldn't tell anyone about it though, no one really let's me be human. No one let's me vent or cry without being judged.

Horrible feeling, now I was in my room just feeling drained. The door opened and there stood Loki with Fray in his arms.

 "Mommy! Oh no, daddy why is mommy sad?" Fray asked worried. "I think Mommy just had a bad day" Loki said softly as Fray crawled on my bed and snuggled against me.

"I'm sorry mommy, don't be sad please" he said quietly as Loki lay next to me. "Enchantress, I'm sorry your day had to end like this" Loki said caressing my hair. "I did dream about you last night, that was a good thing" I said nuzzling into Loki's arms.

"Mommy, how can I cheer you up?" Fray asked. "You already are sweetie, you're here with me" I said as he nuzzled closer to me. "What did you dream my love?" Loki asked kissing my temple.

"I dreamed that we kissed and you whispered in my ear that you'll always be there for me" I whispered.

"Sounds like Valhalla my darling, your lips my are the sweetest wine and I will always be there for you my Enchantress" Loki whispered. "Me too mommy" Fray said rubbing his cheek against mine. "I love you both" I said quietly kissing the top of Fray's head and then kissed Loki softly. We all fell asleep together huddled on my bed; I have never felt more loved. I knew I was going to be okay.

THE END   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
